The Eccentricity Project Volume 1
by Gothic Anime Cynicism Cult
Summary: Insane.....wild...chaotic RANDOM fic. If you are into stupid, random things, please read!! ^_^ There is a bit Relena bashing...i suppose...


This is some random fic I wrote at 12 AM, as I was exhilirated and drunk hehehe (not literally of course..well.im not sure hehehe) Honestly, the beginning is quite stupid and random, but I find the end very.er.capricious. (A/N: Lady TianLong and Darkling Wing are part of the GAC Cult)  
  
The Eccentricity Project Volume 1  
  
Tian: Ah yes.hanging out with my cool little friends.who happen to be former assasins..who happen to be.genetically mutated homicidal guys wearing black spandex...*shudders a little*  
  
Wing: No that's only Heero. Have you ever seen a Japanese dude with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes? Noooo.  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Duo: *singing* First I was afraid.I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.and then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong.and I grew strong.and I learned how to get along..  
  
Wing: *twitch* *twitch* *more twitches* (A/N: and just for fun.) *more twitches*  
  
Tian: My hamster says hi.  
  
Duo: *stops singing for a moment* Hi hamster. *starts singing Britney Spears* I can't get no.satisfaction..lalala  
  
Wing: *mumbles* and he calls himself the angel of death.  
  
Tian + Trowa: -_-;;;  
  
Wing: If the people don't retaliate, they will give birth to ANOTHER MILIARDO PEACECRAFT!!!!! *suddenly stops yelling, and just randomly sits back down again as if nothing happened*  
  
Duo: *STILL singing* hit me baby one more time!!!! Woohoooo  
  
Wing: Heero has forked eyebrows.  
  
*Out of nowhere, a lake appears and Relena comes floating out of it in a pink dress.from a pink limousine*  
  
Tian + Trowa: *blink* ..  
  
Relena: *looks up at the sky* Heero..  
  
*out of nowhere, Heero just randomly appears*  
  
Heero: *looks at Relena and touches her arm* Relena.  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Heero: .Relena..  
  
Relena: Oh Heero.  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: Hee.  
  
Duo: I'm a genie in a bottle!!! You gotta rub me the right way..if you wanna be with me.baby there's a price to pay lalalalallalala  
  
Wing: *covers her ears* THE HORROR.  
  
Tian: *sighs and leans on kawaii Trowa*  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Wing: *suddenly jumps up and ACCIDENTALLY wacks Relena while doing so* OH MY GOD! I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT!! Okay see this is what happened. I was in my house and.  
  
Duo: *has stopped singing and is now running around with a GAP bag on his head.in his underwear..with cute little scythes on them* Frogs in a pan! Frogs in a pan! Hi-ho the dairy-o the frogs in a pan!!!  
  
Heero: *helps Relena up*  
  
Relena: *looks into Heero's eyes* Heero..  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: Heero.  
  
Trowa: *still in snugglies with Tian* Okay..  
  
Wing: LIIISTENN! So I was in my house and there were sharks and they were killing everyone and.  
  
Duo: Nanananana nananana hey hey hey! Good bye! Nananana nanana nanana hey hey hey! Good bye!  
  
*Suddenly randomly, another GAC cult member Xing Mei appears*  
  
Xing Mei: Lalalalalalalalalalalala and a piece of apple pie  
  
*Then she vanishes in a puff of purple-ish smoke*  
  
Relena: *leans in to kiss Heero* Heero.  
  
Heero: *shakes his head and backs away a little* Relena.  
  
Relena: *sighs* Heero.  
  
Wing: *gets up and ACCIDENTALLY wacks Relena again. But of course..it was accidental..kekeke* Blood looks good on silver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Blood? Silver? That reminds me of a song. *starts singing again* Goddess on the mountain top! Burning like a silver flame! Summon the beauty and love.and Venus was his name! YAAAAOOO!!! Ya Babe! Ya babe she's got it! I'm you're Venus.I'm your FIYA...your desire..woohhoO!  
  
Wing: .what does that have to do with blood and silver?  
  
Duo: *shrugs and quickly sings a different song* Of all of the things in the worrrld! This isn't fair.its injustice..lalalala  
  
*Suddenly Wufei jumps through the window and appears*  
  
Tian: *sees Wufei, and gets a little..scared and clings onto kawaii Trowa harder* heh heh...  
  
Trowa: *mumbling* terrific  
  
Wufei: You mock me?????  
  
Duo: Mock?? Hm.is that a food?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!  
  
Duo: *whines* Nowwwww? Canchya see I'm busy singing???  
  
Wing: *gets up again and this time ACCIDENTALLY wacks Wufei* I never finished my dream! ANYWAY.so there were sharks in my house and they ate everyone.and then..I turned into TROWA!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Ehhhh...  
  
Tian: Poopy head Wing *kisses Trowa.ooooooh on the lips..oooooh cooties oooooh*  
  
Wing: *gasp* THAT'S LEMON! THAT'S LIME!!!!!!!! SEE??? THIS FIC IS RATED PG!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST BROKE THE LAW AND ADDED HENTAI!!!  
  
Duo: Hm.hentai? Is that a food too?  
  
Wufei: *sighs* You're gay.  
  
*Everyone (except Heero and Relena who are too busy calling each other) stare at Wufei*  
  
Duo: Did.  
  
Wing: Wufei just..  
  
Trowa: say.  
  
Tian: gay.?  
  
Wufei: *rubbing the spot where Wing wacked him, and looking sheepish* No..I did not say that..  
  
Wing: Hey!!! That rhymes!!!!  
  
Duo: Yeah!!! Wufei..say..gay!!!!  
  
Wing: Yay!!!  
  
Duo: Hey that rhymes too!!!!  
  
Wing: !!!!!! Wufei..say..gay.yay!!!  
  
Duo: hooray!  
  
Wing: HEY.! That rhy.  
  
Tian: *interrupts Wing* ANYWAY.  
  
Duo: Anyway does too!!!!  
  
Wing: yay!!!!  
  
Relena: *suddenly back from her bathroom break from sitting there calling Heero's name* Hentai rhymes with that too!  
  
*Everyone suddenly shuts up*  
  
Wing: ..  
  
Duo: .  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Tian: ..  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Heero: .Rele.  
  
Wing: *wacks Heero* 


End file.
